Johnny's First Father's Day
by SwifteForeverAndAlways
Summary: It's Johnny's First, technically second but they didn't celebrate the one right after SJ was born, Father's Day and Comet forgot that it was Father's Day. How does she get out of this problem, and what does it end in. Will they get cards in time or will Johnny's Father's Day be ruined. Stay tuned to find out how this ends. WILL HAVE A PREQUEL WHERE JOHNNY FORGETS MOTHERS DAY.


**So this story came to me when I was watching a show and they had a commercial for Father's Day cards. I thought about what happened if Comet accidentally forgot Father's Day a year after having SJ (Her and Johnny's daughter). So here is the story. Enjoy! :) **

**Comet's POV**

I woke up early, curled up into Johnny's chest. He was still asleep, his arms like a warm vice around me, and lightly snoring. I smiled as SJ whined from the other room. I slipped out of his embrace and headed to see what was wrong with my daughter.

"Hey baby girl. What's wrong?" I asked, picking up my daughter.

"Diapew" SJ whimpered. I nodded and took her to the changing table, changing the diaper.

"There. All better?" I asked, tickling her stomach. SJ giggled and nodded, smiling like her father.

"Isn't today Dada's Day?" SJ asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, picking her up and heading to the kitchen.

"Aunt Sue and Uncwe Weed wewe tawking about it. Dey said somfing about Fathew's Day" she explained. I looked at the calendar in the kitchen, sure enough today was Father's Day.

"Aw crap" I muttered, as Marcy walked.

"Coffee?" she asked.

"Today's Father's Day" I said. She looked at me as it sunk in, we hadn't bought cards for the guys.

"Aw CRAP we need to go get cards" Marcy said. I nodded.

"Yeah. But we breakfast, and coffee, first" I said. Marcy smiled and once we, and the kids had eaten, we went off to buy cards. At the card store we looked over the cards, some funny and some sappy.

"You know. I just can't think of these sappy ones by being good" I said, putting yet another sappy one back and picking up a funny one.

"I think Johnny would be surprised if he got a sentimental one" Marcy said. I nodded in agreement, Johnny was a great romantic guy, but not the kind to receive sentimental cards.

"I like this card" I said, showing her one that said, 'Where's There's Smoke, There's always Dad. Happy fathers day.'. She laughed.

"Oh that's great. you need to get that one" Marcy said, trying not to laugh. I smiled and grabbed the envelope, before going to help SJ find a card. We looked through the cards until I found one that said 'Dad Thanks For Putting Up With My Crap. Literally.'.

"Wet's get dat one" SJ said, pointing to the one I was reading.

"Let's" I agreed, grabbing the envelope. Both cards we got were true, and he almost always changed the diaper when it was a...you know...yeah. Once the cards were paid for, we headed home to sign them. Naturally, I put the word 'Torch' in after the 'Happy Father's Day' in my card, then left him a little note.

-**Few Hours Later**-

"Hey guys" Johnny said.

"Hey" I smiled at him, happy he was awake.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?" he asked. We shrugged.

"It's Father's Day" I replied.

"Oh yeah" Johnny smiled, before coming to sit by me.

"And we got you cards" I said, handing him the cards. Johnny opened them, and then laughed, knowing how true both cards were.

"These are good" he said, kissing us both. I smiled at him, I would give him his 'present' tonight...

"Dada wike the cards?" SJ asked.

"I love them. They're amazing" Johnny said, smiling at our daughter. SJ grinned and crawled onto his lap, hugging him.

"I wove you dada" she said.

"I love you too baby" he said, kissing her forehead, "and I love mommy too". I smiled at Johnny as he quickly kissed me.

"You two can have your fun later. Just not now" Marcy complained. We laughed as SJ looked at Alexis.

"Wexie pway?" she asked. Alexis nodded and the two children played ball.

-**That Night**-

Once SJ was asleep, I looked at Johnny as we stood in our room.

"So that card you got me" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"I found that it fit us" I said.

"I loved it. Especially your note inside" Johnny smirked, and walked up close to me, pressing his lips to mine. I kissed him back, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off.

"I've missed this" I murmured into his lips as he pulled off my shirt and bra.

"I have too" he said, backing me into the bed as I gave him my 'present'...

**There's the oneshot i made. The cards are based off of real cards, so I don't own them. Review.**


End file.
